Don't Like Rain
by Pyonfuwa
Summary: "Kau menyukaiku?" / "Jangan seperrti Hujan, yang jatuh membasahi bumi dan membuat seseorang melupakan mataharinya!"/ "Cinta pertama itu sulit dilupakan, Naruto-kun!"


**NARUTO BELONG MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DON'T LIKE RAIN**

Naruto hanya terus diam ditempatnya berdiri, melihat bagaimana marahnya Sakura padanya hanya kerena masalah sepele, menurutnya.

"Kau selalu diam! Membiarkan mereka terus menggodaku! Marahpun kau juga tidak pernah!"

",,,"

"Seharusnya kau menghajar mereka yang menggodaku!" Sakura sedikit mendorong lengan Naruto lalu tidak berselang terdengar helaan napas lelah dari bibir Sakura.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya sakura dengan kening mengkerut.

"Sakura-chan, semua tidak akan selesai, jika kita menggunakan emosi!"

"Bilang saja kau takut!"

",,,"

"Dasar lemah!" Naruto dapat mendengar tawa mengejek dari mulut Sakura.

"Sekarang aku tahu, orang yang pintar bicara bijak sepertimu, sebenarnya mereka hanya ingin menutupi diri mereka yang sangat lemah itu! Benar, bukan!"

",,,"

"Kita akhiri saja disini, jika kau tetap seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak bisa berubah menjadi seperti itu!" Sakura mendengus.

"Sakura-chan, menurutmu apa itu cinta?" lanjut Naruto tidak membiarkan Sakura untuk mengucapkan ucapan yang ingin Sakura keluarkan untuk dirinya.

"Cinta adalah sesuatu yang membuatku bahagia, dan kau sama sekali tidak membuatku bahagia"

"Jadi, kita akhiri semuanya sampai disini!" emosi membawa Sakura untuk pergi dari tempat itu, trotoar yang ramai dengan pejalan kaki, Sakura tidak peduli dengan mereka berdua yang menjadi bahan tontonan gratis oleh para pejalan kaki, bahkan sekilat dia dapat melihat beberapa orang yang terlihat tengah merekan dengan kamera ponsel mereka, Sakura tetap tidak peduli, dia lelah, dia sudah lelah dengan sikap Naruto yang menurutnya sangat tidak _gentle_ itu.

Sudah puluhan kali Naruto yang sekarang menjabat sebagai matan kekasihnya itu melihat dirinya digoda oleh pria lain, tapi sekalipun dia tidak pernah terlihat marah ataupun risih dengan itu. Sekarang Sakura mulai berpikir jika pernyataan cinta Naruto beberapa waktu silam itu hanya sebuah candaan baginya. Brengsek.

Naruto masih menatap punggung Sakura yang berjalan menjauh darinya, dia juga tidak peduli dengan para pejalan kaki yang menatap iba kepadanya.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kesamping saat dia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sabar ya, tuan!" Naruto hanya mengerut tidak mengerti dengan maksud orang asing yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Naruto menghela napasnya dan berbalik berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah jalan Sakura.

Naruto mulai berpikir tentang kata-kata Sakura barusan yang Sakura tujukan pada dirinya. Dia merasa tidak cemburu saat melihat Sakura yang sering digoda oleh orang pria lain, dia merasa tetap tenang saat tau dia pergi dengan pria lain, dia tidak marah saat ada pria lain yang menyatakan cinta mereka pada Sakura, dia merasa biasa saat dulu Sakura menerima pernyataan cintanya, dia tidak sedih saat beberapa menit yang lalu Sakura meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, hatinya tetap diam, seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

Naruto mulai memutar otaknya untuk mengingat kenapa dia bisa menyatakan cinta pada Sakura, dan dia ingat, dia menyatakan cinta pada Sakura karena namanya adalah Sakura, nama yang mirip dengan nama bunga yang khas dari negri matahari terbit.

Dia pernah mendengar jika bunga Sakura tidak pernah berkhianat, bunga yang melambangkan kebahagian, jadi dia berinisiatif untuk menjadikan Sakura sebgai kekasihnya, berfikir jika Sakura juga memiliki karakteristik sama dengan bunga yang menggambarkan tentang dirinya, dan benar, Sakura tidak pernah berkhianat, tapi dia tidak membawa kebahagiaan pada dirinya.

Sakura lebih mirip dengan bunga Sakura yang berguguran dari batangnya, terbang dihembus oleh angin, pergi entah kemana, dan membawa perpisahaan yang tidak berarti bagi Naruto. Sepertinya dia terlalu berharap dan harapannya tidak terkabul, ah! Atau hatinya yang bermasalah seperti tubuhnya saat ini.

Lalala~

Matahari sudah berada diufuk barat yang membuat langit berubah warna menjadi jingga, bersiap untuk pergi, memberikan sinarnya untuk belahan bumi yang lain, untuk membangunkan orang yang masih memiliki catatan untuk terbangun dikemudian hari.

Hinata, gadis berambut indigo dan memilki mata sewarna batu _amethyst_ , berjalan santai dikoridor sekolah untuk menuju kehalaman sekolah yang dia sekolahi.

Hinata mengeryit saat dia mendengar suara bedebam dari arah belakangnya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa penyebab suara bedebam itu, dia penasaran.

Nanana~

Hinata duduk bersandar pada kursi tunggu yang disediakan disepanjang koridor diruangan serba putih itu. Terlihat dia memaikan kakinya dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya yang terlapisi oleh sepatu pantofel, dia tidak bosan, dia ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi dia bingung mau melakukan apa disini untuk menunggu seseorang yang berada didalam ruangan yang berada didepannya.

Hinata merogoh saku roknya saat dia mengingat botol yang dia pungut sasaat teman sekelasnya yang tidak terlalu akrab dengannya yang pingsan dibelakangnya itu diangkat menggunakan tandu oleh petugas yang diperintahkan datang oleh orang yang dia hubungi sebelumnya.

Hinata melihat dengan seksama botol yang dia genggam, didalamnya terdapat beberapa butir pil yang membuat Hinata penasaran tentang jenis dan fungsi dari pil itu. Dia membuka resleting tasnya dan mengambil ponsel yang dia simpan didalam sana, dia akan tau sebentar lagi tentang pil itu.

Hinata mendongak saat dia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, seorang wanita cantik dengan jas putihnya tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibir yang berlapis lipstik merah itu.

"Kau temannya?" tanya wanita itu pada Hinata yang sudah berdiri.

Hinata sudah hampir mengeluarkan jawabannya tapi dokter itu berkata kembali yang membuatnya menelan kembali jawabannya.

"Atau... kekasih!?" ujar dokter itu dengan senyum jailnya.

"Teman!" jawab cepat Hinata. Dokter itu tersenyum.

"Tindakanmu sangat tepat dengan segera menghubungi kami!"

"Nona Tsunade!" panggil seseorang yang membuat mereka berdua menoleh kesumber suara.

' _Ibunya'_

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto!" tanya Kushina dengan raut khawatirnya.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan, tapi sekarang tubuhnya sudah kembali normal!" Hinata dapat mendengar helaan napas lega disana.

"Ah! Dia yang menelpon kami!" ucap Tsunade dengan meletakan tangannya dipunggung Hinata.

"Kau kekasihnya?"

"Teman!"

"Terima kasih sudah membawa Naruto kemari!" ujar Kushina dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata.

"Ambulan yang membawanya!" Kushina tertawa pelan.

"Sepertinya saya harus pergi!"

"Biar aku antar!" tawar Kushina.

"Tidak, terima kasih! Saya masih ingat dengan jalannya!" kembali Kushina tertawa.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan!"

"Saya mengerti!"

Hinata mulai melangkah pergi dari sana, tapi kembali membalik saat dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Nyonya!" panggil Hinata saat melihat Kushina akan memasuki ruangan yang didalamnya ditempati oleh anaknya.

"Anak anda menjatuhkan ini!" ujar Hinata dengan menyodorkan botol yang dia bawa tadi.

"Ah! Terima kasih!"

Lalala~

Malam yang cukup damai dengan bulan yang terlihat separuh menyala menerangi bumi dan suara-suara hewan khas musim panas yang menghiasi malam hari ini.

Disebuah kamar dengan cahaya temaramterlihat Hinata yang sedang duduk dikursi belajarnya dengan ponsel yang berada ditangannya yang sedang dia mainkan. Bermain _game_ sambil menunggu pesan dari seseorang yang baru saja dia hubungi.

Saat dia mendengar ponselnya berdering, dia langsung menghentikan _game_ nya dan segera mengangkat terlpon itu.

"Hallo_"

" _Milik siapa itu?"_

"Maksud Kakak botol berisi pil itu?"

" _Ya!"_ terdengar jawaban yang begitu tegas.

"Temanku!"

" _Kau jangan berbohong!"_

"Untuk apa aku berbohong! Ah! Tunggu! Apa itu sejenis Narkoba?"

" _Bukan!"_

"Lalu?"

" _Privasi pasien tidak boleh disebarkan pada siapapun!"_ Hinata meletakkan kepalanya dimeja belajarnya, dia bosan mendengar kalimat _klise_ itu.

"Tapi aku bukan siapapun, Kakak adalah Kakakku!"

" _Itu tetap sama, Hinata!"_

"Jika aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun!"

",,," Hinata mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja belajar, menunggu cukup lama untuk mendengar jawaban dari Kakaknya yang bertugas diprefektur lain.

" _Kau benar-benar berjanji?"_

"Aku berjanji!" Hinata dapat mendengar helaan napas dari seberang telponnya.

Saat mendengar perkataan Kakaknya yang hanya berisi satu kata saja, entah mengapa hati Hinata langsung bergetar, dia tidak tau kenapa air matanya turun begitu deras tanpa bisa dia bendung untuk berhenti.

Hinata mematikan telponnya sepihak, dia segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya kedalam tempat tidurnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disalah satu bantalnya. Dia menangis dengan sebab yang tidak dia ketahui, hatinya sakit tanpa tahu apa yang melukai, dia kesepian tanpa tahu apa yang pergi.

"Naruto-kun~"

Lalala~

Istirahat makan siang adalah salah satu dari empat hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para Murid saat mereka sedang bersekolah.

Naruto akan pergi meninggalkan kelasnya untuk pergi menuju ketempat markas para murid-murid disini untuk berkumpul dan bercanda bersama, tapi ada seseorang yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu untuk pergi kemarkas itu.

"Kita tidak pernah makan bersama, apa kau mau menemaniku untuk menghabiskan bekalku?" Naruto mengeryit menatap teman sekelasnya yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya untuk makan bersama, sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah saling peduli dengan keberadaan masing-masing.

"Ah! Kalau begitu ayo kita kekantin!" Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengerakkan tangannya untuk mengisyaratkan teman sekelasnya itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Aku ingin makan disini!" Naruto kembali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat teman sekelasnya itu.

"Disana lebih ramai, kita bisa berkumpul dengan teman kita yang lain!"

"Aku ingin makan disini!"

"Kalau begitu makanlah disini!" ucap Naruto sambil mengendikan bahunya dan berniat kembali untuk meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Bersamamu!" Naruto menghela napasnya, jika dia tidak menurut, maka dia akan kelaparan sampai jam terakhir berakhir. Wanita memang seenaknya.

"Baiklah!" Naruto kembali duduk ketempat duduknya yang berada paling depan dekat dengan pintu keluar yang berada dibelakang dalam kelasnya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis dan membalikkan kursi yang terdapat didepan Naruto untuk menghadap berhadapan dengan dengan Naruto.

Naruto menopang dagunya malas sambil melihat Hinata yang mulai membuka kain yang didalamnya berisi bekal yang Hinata bawa, tapi saat dia melihat isi bekal yang dibawa oleh teman sekelasnya itu, dia langsung membelalakan matanya.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" pekik Naruto yang membuat Hinata hampir menjatuhkan tutup tempat bekalnya yang berada ditangannya.

"Apa? tidak!"

"Aku bisa mati jika memakan yang hijau-hijau ini!" ujar Naruto dengan menunjuk isi bekal Hinata dan memutar jari telunjuknya itu.

Hinata terkekeh dengan pernyataan Naruto yang dia dengar, sedangkan Naruto mendelik saat dia melihat Hinata tertawa. Jika teman sekelasnya ini sedang ingin diet, dia tidak perlu mengajak dirinya.

"Kau tidak suka sayuran?"

"Tidak! mereka bisa membunuhku!" Hinata tersenyum geli.

"Lalu dirumah kau makan apa?"

"Tentu saja makan nasi!"

"Lauknya?"

"Ikan!" itulah kata terakhir Naruto sebelum dia merasakan rahangnya yang dicengkram lalu ditarik mendekat kearah teman sekelasnya dan mulutnya yang dibungkam oleh makanan hijau-hijau itu.

Hinata kembali duduk yang sebelumnya dia harus menungging saat dia akan menjejali mulut Naruto dengan makanan yang dia bawa.

"Sekali-kali cobalah makan yang hijau-hijau itu!"

Naruto mengeryit saat merasakan jika mulutnya masih terdapat makanan yang dia benci, tapi saat dia merasakan masakan itu, wajahnya langsung berubah dengan ekspresi takjub.

"Ini enak!" guman Naruto dan merebut sumpit yang berada ditangan Hinata.

Hinata menyangga dagunya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya saat memperhatikan bagaimana lahapnya Naruto yang sedang memakan bekalnya.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya, merasakan perutnya yang sekarang terasa penuh.

"Ah! Maaf sudah menghabiskan bekalmu sendirian!" ujar Naruto saat dia sadar telah menghabiskan bekal itu sendirian tanpa peduli pemilik bekal itu sudah mencicipinya atau belum.

Hinata menurunkan tangan yang menyangga dagunya.

"Ah! Tidak masalah! Aku sedang diet!"

Sudah Naruto duga, tapi dia tidak menduga jika setelah ini hidupnya akan selalu diganggu oleh teman sekelasnya itu yang ternyata dia sangat menyebalkan.

Setiap hari teman sekelasnya itu selalu mengganggunya, mengikut kemana saja dia pergi, melarang dirinya untuk memakan makanan dikantin, menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat begitu lama setelah dia bermain bola dengan teman-temannya, membuntutinya untuk memastikan dirinya sampai kerumah, meminta untuk bertukar tempat duduk dengan orang lain agar dia bisa duduk disampingnya, dia menyuruh memakan makanan yang teman sekelasnya itu bawa untuk dirinya, jika itu tidak masalah , Naruto menyukai masakan yang dibawa oleh teman sekelasnya itu, tapi yang lainnya, Naruto merasa terisolasi.

Sekarang Naruto tau kenapa teman sekelasnya itu melakukan semua itu pada dirinya, ya, tentu sudah sangat jelas, teman sekelasnya itu menyukai dirinya, tapi kenapa harus dengan cara yang ekstrim seperti ini, itu menurut Naruto.

Nanana~

Naruto haus, dia butuh sesuatu yang bisa menyegarkan tenggorokannya, juga otaknya yang panas itu, karena mendengar ejekan teman-temannya tentang dirinya yang memiliki _babysister_ sekarang. Itu menyebalkan.

Dia memasukan koin pada mesin minuman yang disediakan disekolahnya, memencet beberapa angka dan terdengar sekaleng minuman yang dia inginkan jatuh ketempat pengambilan.

Naruto sudah hampir merasakan minuman itu akan membasahi tenggorokannya, tapi sebuah tangan yang sudah sangat dia kenali merebut kaleng minumannya itu dan membuangnya ketempat sampah.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan minum minuman bersoda!" Naruto memutar matanya bosan.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kenapa kau terus menggangguku? Mengaturku ini itu! Kau tau, hanya makanan yang kau bawa saja yang aku sukai darimu!" Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Hinata mendongak.

"Jika 'iya', cari saja pria lain!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau untuk tetap hidup!" ujar Hinata lirih.

"Tanpa kau berbuat semua itu, aku akan tetap Hidup!"

"Aku tau, obat apa yang selalu kau bawa!" Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan pernyataan teman sekelasnya itu.

"T-tau dari mana aku selalu membawa obat?"

"Kau menjatuhnya saat kau pingsan dikoridor dulu! Aku tahu, obat apa itu!" perkataan Hinata cukup memjelaskan pada Naruto dari mana Hinata tahu dia selalu membawa botol berisi obatnya yang selalu dia disimpan didalam tasnya.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Kakakku seorang dokter!"

"Dan kau bertanya padanya?"

"Ya!"

"Apa Kakakmu tidak tau tentang _privas_ i pasien?"

"Dia tau! Tapi aku berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun!"

"Tapi kau mengatakannya padaku!"

"Kau bukan siapapun"

"Aku tidak tahu, kau berada ditahap mana, jadi aku mencari informasi tentangmu! Aku memiliki teman yang seorang _hacker_!" lanjut Hinata.

"Jadi kau mengetahui semuanya?"

"Ya!"

"Kau tau, dengan atau tanpa dirimu, aku akan tetap mati, jadi berhenti mengganggu hidupku yang singkat itu!" Naruto berbalik meninggalkan Hinata ditempatnya.

"Aku berharap itu hanya mimpi!" Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan ada tangan yang melingkar diperutnya dan kepala yang bersandar dipunggungnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang begitu berharga dalam hidupku hilang, saat aku mendengar tentang dirimu" Naruto terkejut saat merasakan punggung yang terasa basah.

"Pergilah, sebelum kau tidak bisa membendung semuanya!" Naruto dapat merasakan pelukan pada perutnya mengerat. Sepertinya teman sekelasnya itu tidak peduli dengan para murid yang berlalulalang dan melihat mereka.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku ingin bersamamu sebelum semuanya berakhir!"

Dan perkataan Hinata, entah mengapa, membuat Naruto ingin merasakan lebih lama hidup didunia.

Lalala~

Naruto mulai merasa, kehadiran Hinata dalam hidupnya entah mengapa sangat menyenangkan, dia merasa berbeda saat bersama dengan Hinata. berbeda dengan Sakura yang indah, tapi tidak membawa kebahagiaan ataupun perubahan apapun. Hinata, dia laksana matahari yang silau dan terik, tapi dia merasa bahagia saat dia terkena sinarnya.

Dia merasa hidupnya lebih berwarna, seperti pelangi yang datang setelah badai.

Dan semuanya berbalik, dia yang selalu mengganggu Hinata, dia yang selalu membuntuti Hinata, pergi kemanapun Hinata pergi, sedih saat Hinata mengabaikannya, senang saat dia melihat Hinata cemburu, marah saat seseorang berani mengganggu Hinata, semua yang kelabu perlahan berubah menjadi berwarna.

Hari ini sedikit berbeda, Hinata tidak duduk dibangku sebelahnya, dia kembali ketempat duduknya yang lama, seharusnya Naruto sedih, tapi tidak, dia merasa senang, karena Hinata pergi karena cemburu.

Sebelum mereka berdua masuk kekelas mereka, ada junior mereka yang ingin berbicara beberapa hal dengan Naruto, Naruto sengaja berbincang lama dengan junior itu dan mengabaikan Hinata yang menunggunya, bahkan dia membiarkan junior itu untuk memeluknya didepan Hinata.

Naruto terus tersenyum melihat Hinata yang duduk didepan dan mengabaikan dirinya.

Hinata merasakan ponselnya bergetar pertanda ada pesan yang masuk disana.

 _From: Naruto-kun_

 _Seperti daun yang berwarna hijau_

 _Menguning_

 _Meranggas jatuh kebumi_

 _Seperti itulah cintaku padamu_

Naruto dapat melihat Hinata yang tersenyum dengan menatap layar ponselnya.

 _From: Hinata_

 _Gombal_

 _From: Hinata_

 _Seharusnya kau tidak menulis itu_

 _To: Hinata_

 _Lalu, aku harus menulis apa?_

 _From: Hinata_

 _Menikahlah denganku_

 _To: Hinata_

 _Aku terima lamaranmu_

 _From: Hinata_

 _Aku tidak melamarmu_

 _To: Hinata_

 _Tadi kau melamarku_

 _From: Hinata_

 _Itu hanya contoh_

 _To: Hinata_

 _Tadi kau tidak menulis kata 'contoh'_

Naruto terkikik geli saat melihat guru yang bertugas mengajar dikelas mereka pada jam itu memukul kepala Hinata dengan menggunakan buku paket tebal yang guru itu bawa.

"Ini waktunya pelajaran sejarah, bukan teknologi informasi, Hyuuga!"

"Maaf, sensei!"

Nanana~

"Hari ini aku membuatkan menu spesial untukmu!" ujar Hinata sambil membuka penutup kotak bekalnya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Kau sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi!"

"Tadi kapan?"

"Saat jam pertama!"

"Aku tidak ingat!" Naruto tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu jangan ingat, nanti kau pergi!"

"Bukankah dulu kau menyuruhku pergi!"

"Aku menariknya!" giliran Hinata yang tersenyum.

"Kau tidak suka sayur, kan! Jadi aku memasakan daging untukmu, aku sudah bertanya pada Nona Tsunade dan dia memperbolehkanmu untuk makan daging, asal dari hewan yang diberi makanan organik!"

"Kata siapa aku tidak suka sayur?"

"Katamu, lah!"

"Kapan?"

"Dulu!"

"Jika itu buatanmu, aku menyukainya!"

"Dasar! Ah! Nanti kalau kamu pulang aku ikut, ya!" ujar Hinata sambil menyerahkan salah satu sumpit yang dia bawa pada Naruto.

Hinata mengeryit saat merasakan Naruto yang tak kunjung menyentuh makanannya dan saat dia melihat Naruto, dia nelihat Naruto yang tengah tersenyum jail kearahnya dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus menyiapkan cincin, jika kau mau melamarku!" ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan jari-jarinya didepan Hinata.

"Itukan tugasmu, Naruto-kun!"

"Sekarang itu zamannya para wanita yang berbicara, jadi keluarkan suaramu itu, Hinata!"

"Untuk apa melamar seseorang yang hidupnya berada diujung tanduk!"

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis saat aku pergi nanti!"

"Tidak mau!" Naruto tertawa.

"Dasar!"

Lalala~

Entah angin dari mana, tiba-tiba Naruto ingin sekali pergi kesebuah pantai padahal dia lebih suka udara sejuk khas pegunungan. Dia mengajak Hinata untuk menemaninya pergi dan tentu Hinata akan menerima ajakan Naruto dengan senang hati, Hinata akan menuruti semua permintaan Naruto, jika itu tidak mengancam kondisi Naruto saat ini.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan diatas pasir putih yang halus dipantai itu, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka. Hanya terdengar deburan ombak disana, hanya mereka pengunjung dipantai yang belum terkenal itu, Hinata pintar memilih tempat.

"Kau tau, kenapa warna ungu sangat jarang terlihat dilangit!?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu!"

"Dasar!" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Lalu, apa kau tau, kenapa matahari terlihat berwarna kuning dan langit terlihat berwarna biru!?" giliran Hinata tang bersuara.

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk mencegahku untuk melupakanmu!" Hinata melihat Naruto tersenyum kearahnya dan memeluk Naruto dari samping.

"Kau mendengar deburan ombak itu?"

"Aku hanya mendengar debar jantungmu!"

"Dia tidak pernah ada"

"Maksudmu apa? Hm? Sudah jelas-jelas itu ada!"

"Kalau begitu anggap dia hanya fatamorgana!" Hinata diam beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak bisa menganggapnya fatamorgana, dia nyata!" Naruto dapat mendengar suara Hinata yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kau belum mencobanya"

"Jangan seperrti Hujan, yang jatuh membasahi bumi dan membuat seseorang melupakan mataharinya!"

"Tapi hujan bisa mendatangkan pelangi!"

"Dan itu membuat seseorang semakin melupakan matahari sang pemilik warna pelangi!"

"Aku suka pelangi!"

"Kau langit yang menemani matahari!" Naruto tahu, Hinata tahu maksud dari perkataannya.

Naruto mengusap lembut rambut Hinata dan Hinata semakin menyamakan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto.

"Aku akan menciptakan begitu banyak kenangan bersamamu!"

"Mengenang sendirian itu menyakitkan, Naruto-kun!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengenangnya sendirian, Hinata!"

"Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku bukan hujan!" Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Apa?"

"Menikahlah denganku!"

"Itu hanya contoh?"

"Aku serius!"

"Untuk apa melamar seseorang yang hidupnya berada diujung tanduk!"

"Katamu, kau ingin menciptakan begitu banyak kenangan bersamaku!" Naruto tersenyum.

"Kita masih sekolah!"

"Jika dua orang saling mencintai, status, kedudukan, umur, dan kondisi, bukanlah penghalang bagi mereka yang ingin mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga!"

"Kata-katamu dalam sekali! Kau mendapatnya darimana? Apa dari novel? Atau film yang baru kau lihat?"

"Film!" mereka berdua tertawa.

Naruto melepas pelukan Hinata pada tubuhnya dan menyodorkan tangannya kearah Hinata.

"Kalau begitu mana cincinnya?" Hinata tersenyum. Dia menarik salah satu rambutnya dan membuat simpul dijari manis tangan kanan Naruto.

"Ini cincin termurah yang pernah aku lihat!" ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya, melihat jari manisnya yang terdapat lilitan rambut Hinata disana.

"Itu mahal! Kau tidak akan menemukannya dimanapun!"

"Benarkah? Pantas saja aku menyukainya!" Naruto berdiri, menepuk bokongnya untuk membersihkan pasir yang tertempel disana dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata.

"Kau harus meminta izin pada orang tuaku untuk membawaku!" Hinata tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan dari Naruto.

Lalala~

Seperti keinginan mereka, pernikahan benar-benar terjadi, hanya keluarga inti yang diundang dan para guru yang mengajar mereka, karena semuanya diadakan secara mendadak.

Pernikahan diadakan dengan sederhana seperti keinginan sang mempelai. Terdengar suara tangis haru dari para tamu yang datang, apalagi Khusina yang sejak awal acara dia sudah menangis tersendu didalam dekapan Minato.

" _Aku ingin memiliki keluargaku sendiri sebelum aku mati, Ibu"_

Kushina tidak kuasa menolak keinginan pertama dan mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir yang diungkapkan oleh anak semata wayangnya itu pada dirinya.

"Apa aku berbuat salah, Minato?" kata Kushina yang masih berada dalam dekapan suaminya.

"Tidak! tidak ada yang salah disini, Kushina!"

"Bukankah, dunia terlalu kejam, Minato!"

"Semua sudah tercatat dengan rapi, Kushina!" Minato mengusap pelan lengan Kushina.

Tidak ada acara _honeymoon_ untuk Naruto dan Hinata, pihak kedua belah pihak telah merancang sebuah paket _honeymoon_ untuk mereka berdua, tapi mereka menolak dengan alasan terlalu banyak PR yang harus mereka kerjakan.

Dan bagi mereka _honeymoon_ hanyalah sebuah kata biasa seperti kata-kata lainnya, mereka tidak membutuhkan itu, yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah bisa saling bersama berdua, mereka berdua bahagia bersama, saling memiliki satu sama lain tanpa ada benang-benang tipis yang menghalangi mereka.

Setelah menikah, mereka berdua pindah keapartemen yang dihadiahkan untuk mereka dari Kakak Hinata, Neji, mereka begitu senang saat mendapat hadiah hunian baru tanpa perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun dari dompet mereka.

Hinata menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat baik, dia menggantikan semua tugas Kushina yang untuk merawat Naruto. Dulu Hinata pernah menginap dirumah Naruto beberapa hari dan membantu Kushina untuk menyiapkan apa saja kebutuhan Naruto, jadi sekarang itu seperti hobi untuk Hinata, dia yang mengatur jam makan Naruto, dia yang mengingatkan Naruto untuk meminum obatnya, menemaninya untuk _check-up_ rutin, menjaga jam istiharat Naruto, Hinata benar-benar menjadi istri siaga.

"Kau ingin kita punya anak berapa?"

"Pokoknya yang banyak!"

"Agar kau bisa menciptakan kesebelasanmu sendiri!"

"Lebih tepatnya untuk menemanimu!" Hinata tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan gandengannya pada lengan Naruto.

Kebiasaan baru, mereka selalu pergi kehutan kota saat akhir pekan, jalan-jalan untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Nanti kita namakan siapa mereka?"

"Hoshi!"

"Hoshi?"

"Mungkin Sora!"

"Sora?"

"Ginga! Seiza! Tsuki! Kumo!_"

"Tunggu!" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa semuanya nama-nama yang ada diangkasa?!"

"Biar mudah diingat!"

"Dasar! Tapi aku tidak suka!"

"Bagaimana kalau Himawari?"

"Himawari? Itu bagus! Aku suka!"

"Baiklah, kita namakan salah satu anak kita Himawari, nanti!"

"Kalau laki-laki?"

"Naruto!" mereka berdua menoleh saat seseorang memanggil nama Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" gumam Naruto.

Hinata menatap Naruto singkat.

"Aku pergi dulu!" ujar Hinata dan meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk memberikan mereka ruang untuk bicara.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang pergi menjauh, dihatinya dia merasa tidak suka saat Hinata pergi dan membiarkannya bersama dengan Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang beralih menatap Sakura.

"Aku menyesal" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Maafkan aku! Waktu itu aku tidak tau. Aku kira kau membiarkan mereka karena tidak peduli denganku! Maafkan aku, Naruto!" Naruto semakin tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Sakura-chan!"

"Aku tau, kau terkena kanker otak!" Naruto hanya menatap Sakura biasa. Sekarang dia sudah tidak peduli jika mereka tahu atau tidak tentang penyakitnya, dia juga tidak ingin tahu Sakura tahu itu dari siapa, yang dia tahu hanya, dia sudah bahagia bersama dengan Hinata, dia tidak peduli dengan apapun asal dia bisa bersama dengan Hinata, memilikinya sampai akhir.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan waktu itu! Maafkan aku yang mengatakanmu lemah! Seharusnya aku memberikan sebuah kebahagian untukmu!" ujar Sakura menampakan wajah sedihnya.

",,,"

Sakura mendekat kearah Naruto dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal telah mengakhiri hubungan kita"

",,,"

"Ayo, kita mulai semuanya dari awal!" Naruto segera melepas tangannya dari genggaman sakura saat mendengar Sakura mengatakan itu.

"Tapi aku tidak menyesal, Sakura-chan!" Sakura tampak terkejut dengan perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari bibir yang belum pernah dia kecap rasanya.

"Aku tidak bisa berkhianat pada istriku!"

"Istri? Maksudmu wanita tadi! Kau berlebihan dengan menyebutnya istrimu, Naruto!"

"Dia memang Istriku!" sekarang Sakura tampak terkejut. Jika Naruto sudah mengulang kata yang sama dua kali, maka Naruto memang berkata jujur.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku menjadi suaminya!" Naruto tidak berubah, perkataannya tetap menyebalkan seperti dulu.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan, istriku sudah menungguku!" Naruto berlalu pergi begitu saja, melewati Sakura yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Naruto melihat istrinya yang tengah berdiri ditengah jalan setapak yang ada dihutan kota itu dengan sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata saat melihat suaminya yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hm!" gumam Naruto.

Belum Naruto sampai disamping Hinata, Hinata sudah berjalan dengan mendahului Naruto.

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata.

"Berkencan denganmu!"

"Bukannya menceraikanku, karena mantan kekasihmu yang memintamu untuk kembali dan kau yang masih menaruh harapan padanya!" Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hinata yang sarat akan kecemburuan.

"Kata siapa?"

"Kataku, lah!"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu!"

"Karena Sakura tidak pernah berkhianat! Dia memang langsung berguguran dari dahannya setelah dia muncul, tapi dia akan kembali lagi ditahun berikutnya!"

"Tapi aku bukan pohon Sakura!"

"Tapi cinta pertama itu sulit dilupakan, Naruto-kun!"

"Itukan katamu, bukan kataku, Hinata!"

"Tapi itu memang benar!"

"Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh pergi dariku!" Naruto tahu, jika Hinata sekarang tengah tersenyum dibalik punggunnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi egois!"

"Karena aku ingin bersamamu!" Hinata berhenti dan Naruto hanya diam menatap tangan Hinata yang Hinata ulurkan pada dirinya.

"Bukankah kau ingin bersamaku!" Naruto tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terulur kearahnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan untuk kembali keapartemen mereka dengan Hinata yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundah Naruto.

"Kalau laki-laki?" Hinata meneruskan pertanyaannya yang tertunda dijawab oleh Naruto tadi.

"Boruto!"

"Kenapa Boruto?"

"Untuk mengingatkan kita pada Kakakmu yang telah memberikan kita tempat tinggal!"

Lalala~

Kondisi Naruto memburuk, dan membuatnya harus menginap dirumah sakit untuk mendapatkan penanganan yang intensif, dia sudah berada disana hampir selama satu bulan, kondisi Naruto terus menurun, bahkan dia harus memakai alat bantu pernapasan untuk membantunya bernapas, tubuhnya semakin mengurus.

Dan Hinata, setiap hari dia menangis melihat tubuh Naruto yang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Dia memang sudah tahu jika hari ini akan datang, tapi tetap, dia tidak kuasa melihat Naruto yang tidak berdaya seperti itu.

Hinata berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto yang masih terbaring ditempat tidurnya dengan dia yang sudah memakai baju khusus yang disediakan oleh rumah sakit untuk memasuki ruangan ICU.

Hinata membuka maskernya dan tersenyum kearah Naruto yang menatap lemah dirinya.

"Kemana rambutmu" ujar Hinata sambil mengusap kepala Naruto yang kehilangan rambutnya. Setiap hari Hinata selalu mengawali pembicaraan mereka dengan kalimat itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" ucap Naruto lemah dengan dia yang masih memakai alat bantu pernapasan yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya yang membuat suara Naruto semakin terdengar lirih.

"Kau jadi seperti tokoh aneh dianime yang komiknya pernah kau beli dulu!"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Aku suka jika itu dirimu!" Hinata mengecup Kening Naruto dengan sayang.

"Kau menangis lagi" Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang tidak terdapat infus untuk mengusap pipi Hinata.

"Aku menguap tadi" Naruto tersenyum. Dia tahu jika Hinata setiap hari menangisinya, meskipun Hinata tidak pernah menunjukan air matanya didepan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tetap seperti. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan kita"

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Kau lulus, dengan nilai yang sangat buruk!" Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Itu salahmu karena tidak memberiku contekan"

"Itu salahmu karena menolak contekanku" mereka diam beberapa saat.

"Hinata"

"Apa?" tanya Hinata dengan dia yang mengangkat tangan Naruto yang mengusap pipinya tadi untuk dia usapi dan menciuminya.

"Apa kau mau mendengar perkataanku?"

"Aku selalu mendengar semua perkataanmu, Naruto-kun"

"Ingatlah, aku selalu bersamamu, disini" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk dada kiri Hinata.

"Itu kata-kata murahan yang sering diucapkan oleh banyak orang"

"Tapi banyak orang yang menyukainya"

"Aku tidak seperti mereka"

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Jika kau yang mengucapkannya, aku menyukainya" Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku menepati janjiku, aku tidak membiarkanmu untuk mengenang semuanya sendirian, sebagian diriku ada padanya" Hinata menahan untuk tidak menjatuhkan air matanya.

Hinata belum memberitahukan pada Naruto jika dia telah hamil, tapi Naruto sudah mengetahuinya, entah dia tahu dari mana.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengusap perutmu yang membesar nanti" Hinata memang tidak suka dengan ucapan Naruto sekarang, tapi dia akan tetap membiarkan Naruto terus melanjutkan ucapannya dan dia juga akan terus mendengarkannya.

"Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu saat kau melahirkan nanti, maaf tidak bisa menjadi orang pertama yang mengendongnya nanti, maaf tidak bisa menemanimu untuk merawat dan melihat dia tumbuh besar" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang menumpuk dikelopak matanya untuk jatuh.

"Kau akan selalu bersama kami, Naruto-kun"

"Kau bisa bersama dengan pria yang kau inginkan, nanti"

"Pria yang aku inginkan itu hanya kamu"

Hinata hanya diam saat melihat Naruto yang melepas alat bantu pernapasannya, dia tahu jika ini adalah waktunya untuk berpisah.

"Aku sudah lama tidak mencium keningmu"

Hinata membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan keningnya kearah bibir Naruto untuk dia cium.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Air mata Hinata benar-benar dia tumpahkan saat merasakan tangan yang bertengger dikepalanya untuk mengusap rambutnya itu tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja dan dibarengi dengan suara nyaring dari monitor yang berada didalam ruangan itu. Debar jantung yang dia sukai telah menghilang.

Hinata terus menangis, memeluk tubuh Naruto yang terasa sangat dingin.

"Pergilah berkencan denganku, malam ini"

"Aku sudah memiliki anak, Toneri-kun"

"Aku tau, menerimamu berarti juga menerima anakmu"

"Aku sudah memiliki suami"

"Apalagi soal itu, kau bisa bercerita tentangnya padaku"

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan pria yang entah sudah berapa puluh kali meminta pada dirinya untuk pergi berkencan dengannya.

"IBU" panggil seorang bocah dengan suaranya yang nyaring.

Hinata menoleh, melihat anaknya yang berlari kearahnya dengan tas ransel yang berada dipunggungnya dan juga tempat minum yang mengalung dilehernya.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangkat anaknya yang sudah berada didekatnya.

"Apa Ibu menunggu lama?" tanya anak berusia lima tahun itu dengan semangat.

"Jika itu menunggu Boruto, satu menit terasa seperti berhari-hari"

"Maafkan, Boruto" ucap anak itu dan memeluk leher Hinata.

Hinata tertawa pelan melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Ah! Maaf Toneri-kun kami harus pergi! Ucapakan sampai jumpa pada Paman" Karena terlalu senang bersama dengan Boruto. Hinata sampai melupakan pria yang setiap hari selalu memiliki alasan untuk menemaninya menunggu Boruto pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Paman!" ucap Boruto sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Toneri dan Toneri hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kami tidak menghendaki orang keempat dalam kehidupan kami, kami hanya menghendaki orang ketiga dan itu adalah anak kami" ucap Hinata pada Toneri sebelum pergi meninggalkan Toneri yang menampilkan wajah frustasinya.

"Ibu ceritakan lagi soal Ayah"

"Ayah itu orang yang tampan"

"Seperti Boruto?"

"Dia lebih tampan!"

"Boruto harus lebih tampan dari Ayah" suara protesan terdengar dari mulut kecil Boruto.

Hinata terkekeh mendengar anaknya yang protes pada dirinya.

"Baiklah, Boruto lebih jelek dari Ayah"

"Ibu!" Hinata tertawa melihat Boruto mengembungkan pipinya. Sangat menyenangkan menggoda anaknya itu.

"Kalian berdua adalah pria tertampan yang pernah Ibu lihat"

" _Hinata menurutmu, apa itu cinta?"_

" _Cinta! Cinta itu seperti air yang menguap menjadi awan, jatuh kembali kebumi, mengalir entah kemana, berputar seperti itu terus tanpa henti! Seperti volume air yang tidak pernah berubah dan hanya masa jenis mereka yang berbeda!"_

" _Maksudmu setiap cinta itu berbeda?"_

" _Ya! Cintamu pada orang tuamu dan cintamu padaku pasti berbeda!"_

" _Kau pernah mendengar sungai air tawar yang mengalir dibawah laut, Naruto-kun?"_

" _Ya!"_

" _Itulah cinta sejati, dia terlihat sama, tapi dia memiliki jalurnya sendiri yang tidak terduga, kau harus menyelam, tenggelam kedalam samudra yang luas untuk menemukannya!"_

" _Lalu Naruto-kun, apa itu cinta menurutmu?"_

" _Cinta!"_

" _Cinta itu kamu!"_

" _Gombal!"_

 **THE END**

Sebagian teks dan cerita terinspirasi dari film _HUJAN BULAN JUNI._


End file.
